BARRISS OFFEE IN GIRL SCOUTS
by youme2
Summary: The title says it all.


Hi, if you read the title you will probably know what the story is about.

Yes, it is Barriss Offee going into Girl Scouts**!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**BARRISS OFFEE IN GIRL SCOUTS**

**One day at the Jedi temple in Barriss Offee's room... **

Padawan Barriss was thinking about things.

" Hmm, why do I have to train today? It is so nice outside. I wonder if there is an activity that would allow me to do different things and meet new friends. I think I will ask my Master when she gets back from her mission with Obi-Wan."

Barriss thought about some other things like what is Ahsoka doing, and if the sun will burn the ground to bits.

When Barriss's master (Luminara Unduli) got back from her mission with Obi-Wan, Barriss ran to greet her.

" Hello Master, how was the mission?" Barriss asked bowing.

" Hello Barriss, the mission was fine." Luminara said walking to the living room and siting down in a chair.

Barriss sat down next to Luminara on the couch.

" Ummm, master, is there an activity that involves doing different things and making new

friends?" Barriss asked.

" Hmm... Yes there is Padawan." Luminara said.

" Can you tell me?" Barriss said excitedly.

" Yes, it is called Girl Scouts or Girl Guides." Luminara said looking at Barriss.

" What do they do Master?" Barriss asked.

" They help the community and sell Girl Scout cookies, and they also do fun activities," Luminara said, going to the kitchen and handing Barriss a box of Girl Scout cookies from the fridge.

" Cool!" Barriss said looking at the box.

" I was a Girl Scout once." Luminara said looking at Barriss

" You were? Wow, what was it like?" Barriss asked, handing the box back to Luminara.

" Well, my Master sent me there when I was about your age. I do not remember a lot about it, but I did have a lot of fun. Once, I went on a hike with some other Girl Scouts, and we learned a lot about nature" Luminara said, putting the box back in the fridge.

" Do you think I could be a Girl Scout?' Barriss asked with excitement.

" Padawan, do not rush in to things." Luminara warned.

Barriss sighed.

" Ok, if you train, and if you do all your chores, I might send you to Girl Scout camp," Luminara said, giving in.

"YAY! WOO HOO!" Barriss yelled.

So, for the last few weeks Barriss did all her chores and all her training, and Luminara started to think about it.

**One day...**

Barriss just got done training and went to sit down for lunch. Luminara was waiting for Barriss.

" Barriss, do you still want to be a Girl Scout?" Luminara said looking at Barriss.

" Yes Master! Very much so!" Barriss said.

" Ok, well, you did all your work and training, so you can go." Luminara said calmly.

" HUH? FOR REAL?" Barriss said, not believing what Luminara had just said.

" Padawan! Would I lie about something like that?" Luminara said looking at Barriss a little more serious.

" No. THANK YOU MASTER! THANK YOU!" Barriss yelled, running to Luminara and hugging her.

" You are welcome, Padawan." Luminara said, smiling a little.

So the big day came, and Barriss was already packed. Luminara was getting ready to take Barriss to Girl Scout camp.

Barriss was getting upset.

" Master, are you done yet?" Barriss asked, knocking on Luminara's door to her room.

" I am almost done Padawan." Luminara called from her room.

" That is what she said one minute ago!" Barriss thought, annoyed.

In five minutes, Luminara was ready.

" Ok, I am ready to go." Luminara said.

" YES!" Barriss said grabbing Luminara's arm and running to their speeder.

Luminara and Barriss got in the speeder and went to Girl Scout camp.

Luminara dropped off Barriss and said good bye and left.

**In the speeder...**

Luminara sighed. " I am going to miss Barriss," Luminara thought.

**In the Girl Scout camp..**

Barriss went to the camp counselor. The camp counselor gave Barriss a room.

Barriss was walking to her room when she bumped into a Girl Scout.

" Oh, I am so sorry! Are you ok?" The Girl Scout asked.

" Yes, I am ok," Barriss said, picking up her suitcases.

" What is you're name? Mine is Cookie," Cookie said, helping Barriss pick up her bags.

" Nice to meet you Cookie. I am Padawan Barriss Offee," Barriss said, bowing.

" A Padawan? COOL! So, what is your cabin number?" Cookie asked.

" Four," Barriss said, starting to walk toward it.

" NO WAY, THAT IS MINE, TOO! WE ARE ROOMMATES!" Cookie said, jumping up and down.

" THAT IS AWESOME!" Barriss said.

So, Barriss and Cookie walked to their cabin. On the way, they walked past a 'BIG' cabin.

" Wow, that is big!" Barriss said, looking at the cabin.

" Yeah, too bad it belongs to a Girl Scout that should NOT be a Girl Scout!" Cookie said dramatically.

" Huh?" Barriss said, confused.

" That cabin belongs to Patty. SHE is a brat! She is mean to us but nice to the camp staff! And she blames things she does on us! EVEN WORSE THAN THAT, SHE IS RICH!" Cookie yelled.

" Oh, that is not good,." Barriss said.

" Yes, not good," cookie said, starting to walk again.

**At the Jedi temple...**

Luminara was walking in the Jedi temple garden.

Luminara stopped dead in her tracks. She sensed that a person was present.

" Who's there?" Luminara said.

" Hello sir." It was Commander Gree.

Gree walked out of the bushes.

" Oh, it is only you Commander," Luminara said.

" Excuse me for asking sir, but who were you thinking I was, Dookou?" Gree said with a little chuckle.

" I am sorry. I guess I am a little to high strung," Luminara said, siting down on a bench.

" No, you are not high strung. Ummm... Sir?" Gree said.

" What?" Luminara said, looking at Gree.

" Where's Barriss?" Gree asked.

" Barriss? Oh, Barriss is at a Girl Scout camp," Luminara said, looking lonely.

" Oh, ok sir," Gree said.

" Commander, why are you here anyway?" Luminara asked, standing up.

" I was bored at the clone place," Gree said.

" Ok," Luminara said.

" Well, I better go. Farewell, sir," Gree said as he disappeared into the bushes.

" That was strange," Luminara thought.

**At the Girl Scout camp...**

Barriss and Cookie walked up to their cabin and went in.

" WOW!" Barriss said in awe.

Cookie went to the bunk beds.

" Which one do you want? I do not mind," Cookie said, looking at Barriss.

" Ummm... I do not know. I guess I will have the top one," Barriss said, looking at the rest of the cabin.

" Ok," Cookie said, flinging her bag on the bottom of the bunk.

Barriss used the force to put her luggage on the top bunk.

" COOL! THAT WAS AWESOMER THAN AWESOME!" Cookie yelled.

" Thanks," Barriss said.

The lunch bell rang.

" What was that?" Barriss wondered.

" That was the lunch bell. Come on. I can introduce you to some of my friends!" Cookie said as she grabbed Barriss's arm.

" Ok, lets go!" Barriss said excitedly.

So Barriss and Cookie went to the cafeteria. ( In another cabin.)

" LOOK! THERE ARE SOME OF MY FRIENDS!" Cookie said, leading Barriss to their table.

" Hi Abi, Katie, and Emily! GOOD TO SEE YOU! This is my friend, Barriss, " Cookie said walking over with Barriss.

" HI!" Abi, Katie, and Emily said at the same time.

" Hello. It is nice to meet you all," Barriss said happily.

" So, what will you have for lunch?" Emily asked.

" I do not know. I think I will look at the food first," Barriss said.

" Hey, I can go with you if you want," Katie said, getting up from her chair.

" Ok," Barriss said.

So, Katie and Barriss went to the area where they had the food.

" OH, MY, GOODNESS! That is a lot of food.," Barriss said.

" Is this your first time as a Girl Scout?" Katie asked.

" Yes," Barriss said.

"Ok," Katie said.

Suddenly, Patty came in.

Patty went where Barriss and Katie were.

" Do not cut in front of us!" Katie warned.

Patty cut in front of Barriss.

" Sorry, were you in line? What is your name, NEW Girl Scout?" Patty looked directly at Barriss.

" My name is Barriss Offee," Barriss said, looking directly back at Patty.

" Oh, Borriss," Patty said.

" BARRISS!" Barriss said loudly.

" Whatever!" Patty said, not looking at Barriss.

Barriss was very annoyed.

" OOHHH, IF I GET MY HANDS ON HER! Katie said angerly. " What, Barriss Offee? Are you Jedi Master Luminara Unduli's PADAWAN?" Katie asked excitedly.

" Yes I am," Barriss said, letting the Patty thing go.

" COOL! SUPER COOL!" Katie said.

So, Barriss got her food and went to the table that Abi, Emily and Cookie were at.

" I saw you and Patty. THAT WAS ONE OF THE MEANEST THINGS SHE COULD DO!" Cookie said.

" Huh?" Barriss asked.

" She means changing your name," Abi said.

" It is ok, I guess. I did get pretty annoyed," Barriss said.

" WOW, you are a LOT calmer than us!" Emily said.

" ATTENTION CAMPERS, WE ARE GOING TO HIKE TO THE RIVER NEAR HERE IN TEN MINUTES," The camp director said.

" COOL! Let's hope the camp director says that we can hike together!" Abi said excitedly.

So, in ten minutes every Girl Scout was ready to go on the hike.

"Ok, Girl Scouts, I am going to pair you up. Abi and Cookie, Emily and Katie, Patty and Barriss," the camp director said.

" WHAT!" Patty yelled.

" OH, NO! WE ARE SO SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO HIKE WITH HER," Emily said to Barriss.

" Do not worry, I will live," Barriss said.

**At the Jedi temple...**

Luminara was googling on the computer things to do when you are bored.

" Hmm... Go see a friend. I think I will do that. " Luminara thought.

Luminara turned off her computer and went to Anakin's and Ahsoka's quarters.

**In Anakin's and Ahsoka's quarters...**

" STOP, SNIPS! NOOOOOOOOOO! HE! HE! HE! NOOOO! HE! HE! HE! FOR... REAL... STOP!" Anakin yelled.

" Not until you say yes." Ahsoka said tickling Anakin.

" NOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOO! YOU... HE!... CAN... HE!... NOT... HE!... HAVE... HE!... A DSI! HE! HE!"

Anakin yelled and laughed at the same time.

Ahsoka stopped tickling Anakin.

" Skyguy, EVERYONE is talking about them!" Ahsoka said.

" Because it went out of style!" Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

" WHAT! YOU MEAN I HAVE TICKLED YOU FOR NO REASON?" Ahsoka yelled.

" I guess so," Anakin said laughing.

" THEN I DO NOT WANT ONE!" Ahsoka said, running to her room in embarrassment.

There was a knock on the door, and Anakin answered.

" Hi Luminara. Am I glad to see you," Anakin said in relief.

" Hello Skywalker, is something wrong?" Luminara asked.

" MAN! you know me to well. Yes, you see Ahsoka wanted this DSI thing. And she tickled me for it. But when I told her that it was not 'IN' right now she said she did not want one and ran to her room. You know, I do not understand girls. NO OFFENSE!" Anakin said nervously.

Anakin invited Luminara to sit down.

" None taken Skywalker. Maybe I can talk to Ahsoka," Luminara said, sitting down.

" Really? THANKS! If I went in there I would probably make her angry or something," Anakin said, happily.

Luminara walked to the Ahsoka's door and knocked.

" SKYGUY, DO NOT COME IN HERE! I AM ARMED! I WILL SLASH YOU UP! I WILL THROW THINGS AT YOU! DO NOT COME IN HERE! OR, POW! I WILL THROW TWIZZLERS AT YOU IF YOU COME IN HERE! I WILL USE THE FORCE ON YOU! JUST DO NOT COME IN!" Ahsoka yelled as loud as possible.

" Padawan Tano?" Luminara said, surprised.

" OOPS! UMMM... ERRRR... Sorry... WHY ME! Ok, come in," Ahsoka said in embarrassment.

Luminara went in ( with her lightsaber on).

Ahsoka went under her bed.

" Ahsoka, come out of there," Luminara commanded.

Ahsoka came out from under her bed.

Luminara turned her lightsaber off.

" Sorry," Ahsoka said, sheepishly.

" I am not the one you should be saying sorry to," Luminara said in a calm but firm tone.

" Ok, I will say sorry to Skyguy," Ahsoka said trying to get off the hook.

Ahsoka took Luminara's hand and went out of her room.

Ahsoka walked up to Anakin.

" I am so sorry. What is my punishment?" Ahsoka asked, not looking at Anakin.

" Snips, I accept your apology. You have to clean our whole home,." Anakin said.

" Skyguy! That is 'your' job!" Ahsoka said.

" Ok, than no punishment!" Anakin said happily.

" YES!" Ahsoka said.

" No punishment? I can't believe that," Luminara thought.

" I think I will go now. Farewell," Luminara said.

" BYE!" Anakin and Ahsoka said together.

Luminara left and went back to her home.

" I never went through anything like that in my life!" Luminara thought.

**At the camp... (On the hiking trail.)**

" Hurry up Patty and Barriss!" The camp director called.

" Yes, hurry up Borriss!" Patty yelled.

" It is Barriss!" Barriss yelled back.

Patty ran up to Barriss.

" I KNOW!" Patty yelled.

" Then why do you call me Borriss?" Barriss asked.

" BECAUSE I WANT TO!" Patty yelled again.

" HURRY UP!" A random Girl Scout yelled to them.

**A little later...**

" Are you Barriss Offee? A Padawan?" Patty asked stopping.

" YOU CALLED ME BARRISS! And yes, I am a Padawan," Barriss said stopping, too.

" Is your Master Luminara Unduli?" Patty asked.

" Yes," Barriss answered.

" I have heard that she is strict and is never fun to be with. Is that true Borriss?" Patty said with evil intentions.

" OK, THAT IS IT! MY MASTER IS NOT AS STRICT AS YOU HAVE HEARD AND SHE IS A LOT OF FUN! SHE DOES TELL ME TO TRAIN MORE THAN OTHERS, BUT SHE IS NOT STRICT!" Barriss yelled.

" OW! A LITTLE LOUD," Patty said.

" I CAN YELL A LOT LOUD THAN THAT!" Barriss yelled pulling out her lightsaber.

" EKKKKKK!" Patty yelled as Barriss got closer.

" DO NOT INSULT ME OR ANY ONE ELSE! OK? " Barriss said as she put her lightsaber back in her pocket.

" OK! OK! YOU GOT IT!" Patty said nervously.

**A few days later in the cafeteria...**

" Patty has been acting a LOT nicer," Katie said.

" Yes, I wonder if Barriss had anything to do with it? She is a Padawan," Emily said.

" Can I ask when she comes over?" Abi asked.

" Ok," Cookie said.

Barriss walked over with some food for her friends.

" Here is some food," Barriss said sitting down next to Abi.

" Thanks!" Abi, Emily, Cookie, and Katie said together.

" You're welcome," Barriss said.

" Barriss, did you have something to do with Patty acting nice?" Abi asked.

" Well... Yes," Barriss said.

Abi, Katie, Cookie, and Emily went over to Barriss and hugged her.

" I love Girl Scouts! " Barriss thought.

" ATTENTION CAMPERS! AT THE END OF CAMP YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL THE OTHER CAMPERS AND COUNSELORS WHAT YOUR FAVORITE THING TO DO IN GIRL SCOUTS IS," The camp director said.

" We better start writing!" Barriss said.

" Yes, When I get done eating I am going to go to my cabin and practice my speech," Emily said.

" ME TOO!" Abi, Katie, and Cookie said together.

So, after lunch they all went to their cabins and started writing.

" Ummm... Cookie? I need some help on my speech," Barriss said.

" I can't help you. It has to come from the heart," Cookie said writing down her speech.

Barriss thought back to the time she spent at the camp.

Suddenly an idea struck her, and she started writing down her thoughts.

A few days passed and Barriss did a lot more activities that she thought were very fun.

**The last day of camp...**

Abi just got done with her speech.

" Barriss Offee." The camp director said.

Barriss went up to the stage, took a deep breath and started to read.

" My Favorite thing about Girl Scouts is doing fun activities I usually don't do at home. I went on a hike with my friends, and learned how to draw flowers from a real artist. I also learned how to make a guitar from a box, rubber bands and glue. My favorite thing I did was going on the hike. Thank you," Barriss said bowing.

Everyone clapped.

**As everyone was preparing to go home...**

" Call us EVERYDAY!" Cookie said.

" YES!" Abi, Emily and Katie said together.

" I will. And I will ask my Master if I can come to camp next year," Barriss said hugging her friends.

Patty walked over.

" Hi. I am sorry. Can I be your friend?" Patty asked guiltily.

" Of courses," Barriss said.

" Thanks," Patty said.

Luminara drove up, and Barriss ran up to her.

" Padawan!" Luminara said, close to tears.

" Master! It is so good to see you!" Barriss said, hugging Luminara.

" Bye Abi, Patty, Katie, Emily and Cookie!" Barriss said, jumping in the speeder.

" BYE!" they all said together as Barriss and Luminara left.

**In the speeder...**

" So, Barriss, how was Girl Scout camp?" Luminara asked.

" It was so much fun Master! Can I go back next year?" Barriss asked.

" Ok, you can go, on one condition," Luminara paused.

" What Master?" Barriss asked.

" If you can tell me what you did at the camp," Luminara said with a smile.

" Ok!" Barriss said.

So Barriss told Luminara the whole story. Then Luminara told Barriss what happened when she was gone. They had a big laugh.

**THE END. **

I hope that you enjoyed this story!


End file.
